Hogwarts
by Caralinguiel
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are at Hogwarts! They look eleven, and a lot of them are at least partially OC. This is definitely a very AU story, set in Harry's Hogwarts years. A collection of oneshots, set in the same alternate universe. Updates whenever I feel like it. A Supernatural and Harry Potter crossover.
1. 001

001

"Seriously, ANOTHER potions class? With those Slytherins?" Ron complained. "We've already had, like, zero! According to Fred and George, and Percy, and Charlie, Snape is this biased, Slytherin-loving Death Eater! It's given me at least half of my nightmares!"

"Calm down, Ron! I'm sure it'll be okay!" Harry sighed.

"We'll learn something, at least. I memorized three hundred common potions ingredients… I hope I haven't forgotten any," Hermione said breathlessly. "Oh look, we're here!"

Her excitement faded as soon as she saw the door. "You sure this is the right place? There's no one here, and it's kind of… dark."

"We're early, Hermione, by twenty minutes," Ron muttered.

"That's dungeons for you!" a cheerful voice announced at the same time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see four first years walking down the corridor.

"I'll admit, though, it's not the worst dungeon I've seen," the same person remarked. The trio noticed it was the _. Ron idly wondered what his name was. Donald, Dylan, or something?

"You're Dean, right, and that's your younger twin brother Sam?" Hermione asked. Of course she remembered who they were. She probably paid attention during the Sorting, instead of waiting around nervously. She had been one of the first names to be called, though.

"Gryffindors, right?" Harry said. That was one thing he could remember. Since they shared a room with Dean, Sam, Neville, and Ron, Harry had sort of met them. Of course, they barely had time to talk before the twins crashed onto their beds, almost literally, and fell asleep.

Their conversation had gone along the lines of: "Hi. I'm Dean, this is my younger twin Sam, we're tired, do not disturb, good night," from Dean, and "Yeah, what he said, bye," from Sam. Harry hadn't even had time to process the fact that someone had spoken to him without "Ooh it's Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived!" before they were snoring.

"Yep," Sam replied, popping the "p".

"And what about those two?" Ron asked nervously. He didn't like the way one of them was eyeing him, like a 'Fred-and-George-are-planning-on-pranking-you' type of look. He had seen enough from his twin brothers. The other one was sort of just staring blankly ahead, as if he wasn't paying attention to anything. Ron was pretty sure he was listening to everything, though.

"Slytherin?" Hermione questioned.

"Junior Death Eaters?!" Ron screeched. "Harry, they're after you!" He stuck himself protectively in front of his friend.

"No one eats Death," one of the Slytherin was saying matter-of-factly. Hermione thought he sounded very serious, and probably believed what he was saying. He was also taking everything literally, for some odd reason.

"There is Death, the Horseman of the Apocalypse, but I believe that is not who you are referring to."

Ron stared at the Slytherin. "You're joking, right?"

"He does not joke!" Sam and Dean yelled while the Slytherin said "I do not joke."

Sam and Dean burst out into laughter, while the Slytherin looked at him. Ron eyed the Slytherin's twin brother, who was munching on a piece of candy.

"Licorice wands taste so good!" he exclaimed. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, but I'm Gabriel, and this is my younger twin brother Castiel. These are Sam and Dean. Want one?" Gabriel offered a licorice wand to Ron, who was about to take it before looking at Gabriel cautiously.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well if you don't want it, then here you go!" Gabriel tossed the licorice wand to Dean, who caught it and bit into it. Dean chewed it slowly, before swallowing.

"You sure there aren't any pie flavored candies, by any chance?" he asked. "Licorice tastes kind of weird."

"I have a pie," Gabriel announced, handing a giant pie to Dean. Dean accepted the pie graciously, then stumbled, dropping it. "Dude, why is this so heavy?!" he asked.

"I have a few questions," Hermione began, sounding like some reporter. "One, where did you get the pie that is almost three feet in diameter -" "Two feet, eleven point four inches," Castiel said. Hermione shot him a look that said 'shut up'. Naturally, he didn't notice. "Two, if it's that heavy, how did you carry it?"

"Hermione… well, you have probably learned by now, there is something called magic. Ever heard of it?" Gabriel smirked, eating a chocolate bar that said "Hershey's" on the label.

"That's a muggle candy!" Hermione said, pointing to the Hershey's bar.

"What's a muggle?" Dean asked automatically. "Is it some sort of vampire? Does it have sharp teeth? Is it evil?"

"Huh?" Harry stared at him. "Never mind, I think some of the other students are arriving."

The seven of them waited in silence as the rest of the class came and stood in front of the frankly large doors to the Potions classroom. That is, until Draco Malfoy arrived.

By this time, Gabriel was eating his… seventh Acid Pop? Hermione decided that he had a bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Probably his school bag, or he had some other hidden accessory. He certainly was very sneaky, too, because Hermione couldn't figure out where the candies were located.

"Castiel and Gabriel, huh?" Malfoy asked. "What are you doing, consorting with lowly Gryffindors like Mudblood and Weasel here? Oh, yeah, and the oh-so-famous Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Junior Death Eater," Ron whispered to Harry. "His dad's in the Ministry, a really important position. He's trying to ban the Muggle Protection Laws that my dad's trying to make."

"And… these two. Winchester, was it? Never heard the name, so you must be mudbloods as well."

"Don't call them mudbloods, you filthy scum!" Ron screamed at Draco. "Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood either!"

"I'm not the one that wears hand-me-downs, and has a partially broken wand. Anyway, that's what they are. Mudbloods."

"He means muggle-born," Gabriel explained. "Mudblood is a bit extreme."

"Who asked for your opinion?" Draco asked haughtily. "My father is -"

"A complete jerk," Sam replied. When everyone stared at him, he tilted his head. "Judging by his clothes, pompous expression, and his demeanor, ick."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Dean nodded.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Draco asked again. "I'm -"

"Draco Malfoy, Jerk Supreme. Mind you, he's not as bad as that shapeshifter who just loved to reenact those monster movies," Dean dismissed Malfoy.

"Who asked for -" he began again.

"Is that what he starts all his sentences with?" Castiel asked suddenly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped. They definitely forgot that particular kid was still there.

"No!" Draco yelled.

"I meant all his complete sentences."

Draco sighed. "I might have to kick you out of Slytherin."

"You don't have the power, or authority to do that. From what I remember, despite many attempts to remove people from one of Hogwarts' houses have all proved unsuccessful."

"If I can't get you out of Slytherin, then I'll have you expelled."

"And how exactly would you do that? You know no spells, because, like us, you are a first year. If you're talking about your two buddies over there, then think again."

Draco had an unsuccessful staring contest with Castiel, finally looking away.

"Acid Pop?" Gabriel asked, holding out a piece of candy. Draco glared at it, then knocked it out of Gabriel's hand as hard as he could. Faster than anyone could see - and the entire class was there by now, Gabriel dashed over and caught it.

"If you didn't want it, you could have told me!" he exclaimed. "Would you like a Fizzing Whizbee instead?"

Draco could only look at Gabriel murderously, but Gabriel seemed completely unaffected. Harry shuddered - if that glare were directed at him, he probably would have turned and left immediately.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gabriel said, putting the Fizzing Whizbee into Draco's hand. Actually, he put it onto Draco's clenched, shaking fist, and unfortunately, it fell onto the ground because of that.

The Fizzing Whizbee began flying around the corridor, and sadly, that was the moment Professor Snape chose to arrive. The candy flew right past his head, before bouncing off a wall. Professor Snape ducked, and the candy flew into one of Draco's Slytherin goons - Goyle and Crabbe, if Hermione remembered correctly. The Fizzing Whizbee bounced off of Goyle's head, then flew into Crabbe's mouth.

"It tastes good!" Crabbe exclaimed. Goyle looked at Crabbe's mouth longingly, as if he wanted one as well.

"What are you doing out here? Class started three minutes ago! I expect you all to be on time next class," the livid professor said.

The class entered the room, most of them glancing around nervously. Professor Snape did not have the best eleven-year-old friendly decorations.

 **AN: Attempt at writing a Supernatural and Harry Potter crossover! Of course, these are all one shots, and hopefully, after writing many, they will be placed into chronological order. If anyone would like to write a one shot for this particular story, that would be very appreciated! Send me a PM, and we can discuss this more. Next chapter will be out whenever I have a brilliant idea, and finish writing it. Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Late Chinese New Year!**

 **.February 22, 2018**


	2. 006

**Prompt: Haha lol maybe Gabriel doesn't want to be involved in yet another war. Since he could obviously turn the tide of the battle like … with a snap. *snap* XD**

 **[reply:]** That would be a very fast ending though.

 **This was kind of a "lol" chat I put… Harper_Malfoy and I were trying to write some cool Gabriel fiction. I mean, yeah, you'd wonder why the angels didn't help out already. But still. It would be so boring otherwise, right?**

 **Review replies. Update May 3, 2018 (because I was lazy last time).**

 **nafoloHrepuS: This is pretty good -** I am surprised I earned the title of "pretty good". I guess it's better than "not good"?

 **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: Love this and I might PM Later this week probably Friday or Saturday. Lol! I can think of so many ideas. -** Aw and "later this week" does that mean "later this week next year"? You posed that March 6. So... yeah. :p

 **Harper Malfoy: I love this! I hope you write another chapter soon. It would be fun to have a chapter dedicated to Gabriel giving out Just Desserts if you need any ideas. I would write myself but I have really bad chronic laziness so I tend to try and focus on one story at a time (it doesn't work, trust me). ANYWAY, I really, really love this. You have an absolutely amazing writing style. :) -** Yeah and we're still kind of unsuccessfully writing some stuff. xD

 **Guest: :Yay! I hardly see Gabriel in any fanfics. Great job! Please update soon -** Alright you said "soon" March 19. I updated kind of soon?

 **young supernatural fan: I know you update this whenever you want to, but, PLEASE PLEASE ! CAN YOU PLEASE UPDATE SOON!? -** Well I updated it a bit faster than I thought I would. With a shorter, weirder chapter. BUUUT yeah. By young, do you mean "younger than 16 because technically the age for it is 16 but I'm still watching it anyway"?

006

"Loki, please join us in this war! We could use the help of a god. Please?" It amused the Winchesters and Gabriel to see the almighty Order of the Phoenix metaphorically on their knees, begging. Well, Dean was certainly going to join them anyway. Mr. Evil Noseless shouldn't be allowed to run around without a soul. It was probably against the whatever order of... everything! He was about to reply when Gabriel talked first.

"I'll join you self-proclaiming light side guys. What is this, Star Wars?" The wizards stared at Gabriel in horror. What was a star war?

"... whatever," Gabriel sighed. Those wizards were just like his little brother Castiel. Completely ignorant of everything important. At least they had candy.

 **A bit later:** "So any good plans yet?" One of the Order of the Phoenix Aurors asked. "Should we try to ambush them, defend Hogwarts, or what?"  
There was silence.  
"Are you all prepared to confront the Dark Lord?" Gabriel said _Dark Lord_ very mockingly.  
"Well duh," another Auror said. "We've trained for that ever since the original Order."  
"Order sounds like a Jedi thing," Dean muttered under his breath.

A few seconds of an awkward pause later:  
There was the very audible sound of someone clicking their fingers. All heads turned to Gabriel, whose hand was in the air.  
"What?" he asked nonchalantly. "I thought you'd be more concerned with the Dark Lord in your midst."  
The Order turned around to see their most feared nemesis on the dining table, in a taco costume, complete with sauce and extra lettuce.  
Dean couldn't contain his giggles. "You should have put him in a hamburger costume instead."  
The Order also wondered internally why he wasn't attacking them. No one wanted to voice this thought, for fear of Mr. Dark Lord suddenly doing that exact action.  
"His magic was bound, and he's tied up," Castiel answered after a few minutes. "You know, invisible ropes?"  
The only reaction from the witches and wizards was shock.  
"I thought you were wizards, right, with all that magic mumbo jumbo, so what's wrong with invisible ropes?" Dean asked.  
"You can't bind someone's magic!" Hermione said. "I read it, in…"

"They're freaking Angels of the Lord," Dean cut her off. "They have the mojo to do stuff like that."

"That doesn't explain anything! I thought he was a pagan god?"

"I was talking about Castiel," Dean said after a moment. Anyway, he thought that 'angel of the Lord' was a sufficient explanation.

 **April 30, 2018.**

 **The original version of this story is a series of notes about a "what if" and well, it was kind of funny. Plus I haven't updated the story, and I did say I'd update it whenever, right? Happy May everyone!**

 **Review replies added May 3, 2018.**

 **May the Fourth be with you! (tomorrow)**


End file.
